Terminator 4: The Inside Battle
by Cazamataz
Summary: John Connor's daughter decides to explore an abandoned part of the base. Skynet is waiting. To escape, she travels back in time. But Skynet has new kind of terminator, and it won't give up on its most valuable hostage easily. My first Fanfic, please R&R,
1. Default Chapter

Hi guys, hope you like this, please r&r. I'll have a new chapter up soon (once I've written it) but happy reading until then.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own John Connor or Kate Brewster or anyone else from the films or the other terminators (don't sue). I do however; own Elizabeth, and the terminator 810 and the other characters that aren't in the story yet but will be when I think of them.  
  
~  
  
Elizabeth Connor stood in front of her father. She was fairly tall, but not gangly. She had slight muscle definition, her badge to show how she had worked in the barracks' gym for many, many hours. She had dark, thick hair and pale green eyes. She looked too old to be 15. The girl wore combat pants and a white singlet, her army style dog tags partly concealed beneath it.  
  
John Connor glared back at his daughter. "Absolutely no way. Those corridors are not sealed. Anything could be in there, including terminators. I'm afraid I just can't risk it." His eyes narrowed. "And you should know that Lizzie, you're to important to do these things."  
  
Elizabeth scowled. "I'm sick of being important." She muttered. A few of her friends had nicknamed her Coward, because she wouldn't go into the locked rooms at the eastern end of the barracks. The corridors hadn't been used since the terminators had broken through the seals a few years before, instead they had become a common point to dares.  
  
John smiled wearily at his teenage daughter. "I'm sorry it has to be like this." He hugged his daughter. He too wished she could be normal. But the corridors? Whoever thought up that plan was just plain stupid. He turned to leave, then spun around and raised an eyebrow at Elizabeth, whose hand seemed to be straying for the keys by the door. "I'd better take these away from temptation too." He said slyly. He kept forgetting that his daughter had the same attitude as himself. Kate was often amused at the similarities in their thinking. At least there was something to be amused about in these dark times. He pocketed the keys, then, satisfied, he turned to leave once more. What he hadn't counted on, however, was Elizabeth's pick pocketing prowess. Therefore the keys were gone as quickly as they had been placed in there. Unaware of this, he strode down the hall.  
  
Elizabeth smiled to herself. She would go into those corridors. She couldn't stand not being able to prove herself. She set off at a trot towards the Eastern wing.  
  
A cool breeze drifted under the door to the locked wing. She reached for the handle, inserted the key, twisted it then pulled it open. She locked it behind her. Another door awaited her. She hunted out the second key, and then opened the door. She saw the eerie blackness stretch into nothing ahead of her. Digging through her bag, she pulled out a small but powerful light with a flexible strap. She wired it around her ear so that the light arced out in front of her. She kept all sorts of junk in her bag; her friends teased her about that too. She always figured it might be useful. A few EMP grenades, several energy bars, a torch, a coil of rope, a fold-up thermal jacket and blanket, numerous other items and, of course, her laptop. It had a nuclear battery with about 120 years life, and she always kept a few fibre-optic cables with it. Several officers had called it a permanent accessory after having seen her typing away for hours on end.  
  
Her laptop was her favourite possession. She had fire-walled it with the EMP anti-hacking program that the whole base used. Anything that tried to hack in was met with an automatic shutdown code. Every week the system code was changed so that Skynet couldn't adapt. It was the best system they had.  
  
She turned and locked this door also. John wouldn't miss these keys; they only held keys for this wing and would be used in an extreme emergency to arm the automatic lasers. Her father had been paranoid for as long as she could remember.  
  
Warily, Elizabeth took a step forward into the pale pool of light in front of her. Her confidence had evaporated now. She began to regret coming in here with each step she took, but, she told herself firmly, She was no longer going to be a Coward. Elizabeth knew that she needed something to take back so that she could prove to her friends she had been there in the first place.  
  
Taking several side corridors, she found herself in the old operations deck.  
  
And she was not alone.  
  
~  
  
The T-810 was a highly successful model. Skynet had reinstated the use of the old T-800 models when its calculations told it that these outdated terminators were more easily constructed than the more recent models. They were far more effective soldiers En Masse, and would be useful for basic, heavy-duty work. It fixed a few of the older glitches such as battery short- circuits and slow reactions that had been a problem amongst the older models, and the T-810 was born.  
  
This particular T-810 was posted in an abandoned section of the human barracks. Skynet had cleverly overwritten the sensors that the humans had placed here so that no alarms would be set off. It had replaced these with sensors of its own, and the T-810 knew that someone was coming. It held its laser up to shoulder height as the human approached the Operations deck. It hid in the shadowy corner.  
  
The figure stepped in hesitantly. The T-810 ran a quick facial features scan. If a machine could be surprised, this one was.  
  
Name: Connor, Elizabeth... Status: Daughter of John and Kate Connor... Instructions: Capture and return to base, Alive only, no exceptions....  
  
The results showed that this was the daughter of John Connor. This was a very valuable human. As the girl approached, the T-810 lowered its rifle. This would be easy.  
  
~  
  
Elizabeth saw the glint of metal in the corner and barely had time to register its importance as the robot sprung from the shadows.  
  
She considered running, but she knew it was futile. It was too close. She lashed out with her foot as she wrenched her bag off her shoulders. Steel toe connected with the terminator, but the only result was that Elizabeth's foot went numb with the shock. The robot grabbed her by the shoulder. Elizabeth struggled and felt the steel cut into her flesh. She screamed and tried to get into her bag, but her fingers tripped over themselves in her rush. The robot hoisted her under its arm, pinning her arms to her sides. She had no chance. It was going to kill her. As she squirmed in the terminator's grip she briefly asked herself why it didn't kill her before. Then her world faded into black.  
  
~  
  
The T-810 prodded the girl sharply on the back of the head as its anatomy files told it would be enough to knock the 'squirming annoyance' out cold. Then it continued back to the awaiting Skynet. 


	2. Enemy territory

Sorry, kind of short chapter, I hope to get the next one up soon. Remember those reviews please guys (and guyettes), I would like to know whether I should keep going or not. jclover1986: thanks for the review. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the movie; I do own all the other characters.  
  
Elizabeth Connor woke up in a small walled cell. Her eyes were bleary; she was slumped on her side against the wall. Her hand, she looked at her hand: it was spotted with blood. She tried to move to get a better look. Her arm seared with pain, like fire. The terminator...  
  
With a sudden jolt, Elizabeth recalled what had happened. The dark hall. the terminator. her arm. and now this.  
  
She sat bolt upright, her eyes wild. The cell was tiny, and there appeared to be no door. In fact there was nothing. Except her bag. Bright red canvas, dumped in the corner.  
  
Elizabeth knew she needed a bandage for her arm. She was surprised at the amount of blood she had lost. She was also surprised that her bag had not been confiscated, or destroyed. Looking around quickly, she shuffled slowly towards her bag, not daring to hope that Skynet had been stupid enough to leave all of her things right next to her.  
  
Slowly, she reached a quavering hand towards it.  
  
"Stop." Commanded a voice. Elizabeth jumped, and then turned cautiously. "Who are you?" She asked coldly. Gradually, a part of the brick wall faded into silver. Elizabeth breathed in sharply - a liquid metal door. She was surprised the concept had not occurred to her before. A guard, and a door. Impressive. A face slid out of the shimmering metal.  
  
Elizabeth struggled to remain calm as she pictured hundreds of razor sharp knives stabbing around the tiny cell, sinking into her flesh - . "I need a bandage for my arm." She said, her voice wavering only slightly. ~ The T-1001 door analysed, recorded and reviewed the girl's request within a few moments. An alert showed confirming her access to the bag. "Sure." It said in its westernised accent. Taking mainframe precautions in case anything remained in the bag that was not permitted in the cell, it stretched a long tendril towards the bag. The nano-robotic visual sensors that ran through its system activated, it had a full visual of the bag through its tentacle. "Go ahead." The T-1000 repeated. ~ Elizabeth shuddered as the swaying tentacle moved towards her. She blinked, - it seemed to be melting. She glanced at the door. It too had several small blobs of silver, dribbling down the inside. Was this normal? She wondered, and then winced as her arm grated against the wall. Slowly and deliberately she reached for her bag, then peered inside. Several items she would have deemed unimportant had gone missing - her pencil case and heat- resistant gloves, but her laptop and several EMP grenades, the things she had most expected confiscated, remained. The T-1000 tendril peering over her shoulder did not seem to notice. What was going on?  
  
Elizabeth snipped off a roll of gauze bandage, and then wrapped the self- adhesant strip around her arm as her First-aid training had taught her. Without warning, the T-1000 door collapsed, melting into a puddle of grey ooze. Hesitating only slightly, Elizabeth tossed the leftover bandage into her backpack, looked up and down the corridor, and then set off at a sprint. She had no idea where she was going. 


	3. Gypsy Virus

A.N: Hello and sorry that this story took so long to update, our computer threw several fits and spent some time with a person who knew how to fix it. So don't kill me, kill my computer, and here is chapter 3, and please remember to review!  
  
~ ~  
  
Inside the Skynet mainframe, an alarm was screaming. The alert rippled through the entire compound in 3.2 nanoseconds. The virus called itself the 'Gypsy virus', and it was tearing through Skynet. Instant firewalls were triggered around the central systems, and another drive cycled systematically through the base, isolating infected systems. Yet another operation of hacking into the 3200 digit release activation code was taking place. A patrolling T-810 was blasted into oblivion by the misguided sentry guns as they whirled around in their sockets, confused between friend and foe. 37 digits down. The virus had come from the girl's laptop..... only who or what was The Girl? More lost files to be uploaded later. A Terminator storage unit exploded as the virus overloaded it with power. 53 digits found.  
  
~  
  
John Connor strode into the computer laboratory. Lieutenant Davies and Captain Black strode over to meet him, a large wad of paper firmly grasped in Black's hand.  
  
"What seems to be the problem?" John asked.  
  
"Skynet has contracted a computer virus, Sir." Davies replied. "Its signature tells us that this virus is, in fact, a part of the experimental Gypsy Virus that we were working on a month ago."  
  
"So what's wrong?" John asked, curious. "-And how did Skynet manage to pick this up, anyway?"  
  
Now it was Black's turn to speak, as he riffled through the wad of paper, seeking out information. "It must have come from one of the laptop units - they were all going to have the component installed, but we found a loophole in the virus and the installation was never completed. We tried to find the signature from the laptop responsible, but all we got was a stream of garbled numbers and characters."  
  
"The virus was currently under research and nearing completion, but now that Skynet has had it once, it'll protect itself from the possibility of a reoccurrence." Davies added, sweeping her hand through her blonde hair. "The whole programme will have to be re-written if we want to use it again. It's a big mission, Sir."  
  
John's mind was racing; did this mean his daughter was alive? Or did it mean she was gone for good? He snapped out of his troubled wonderings, and realized that the other two were looking at him, faces grave.  
  
"Can we attack Skynet?" John queried, wondering, -was this an opportunity to win the war?  
  
"Afraid not, Sir," said Davies. "As we said, the virus is only half completed, and when Skynet breaks 600 characters, the virus will cut short. It's only a tiny part, and Skynet should get to 600 in about.." She looked at Black, who studied his papers.  
  
"About 8 minutes, Sir."  
  
~  
  
Elizabeth ran along the corridor, the lights above her flickering. She figured that Skynet must have a virus, but she didn't know where it had come from. If it had come from her barracks Hope, she was in big trouble - that meant they were preparing to launch an attack. Elizabeth did not want to find herself inside a target for a missile. It would not be fun.  
  
She skidded to a halt as she slid into an enormous room; the sides lined with rows of T-810's, a shudder running down her spine. She cursed herself for running so blindly, She was sure that they were about to turn on and kill her. They were fairly good at killing people.  
  
The terminators remained motionless, and she sprinted down the long room. Nearing the door at the other end, a shower of sparks flew from a pipe above, making her jump and lose her footing. A terminator fell forward towards her, missing her face by centimeters.  
  
Shivering all over, she crawled through the door into the next room.  
  
~~  
  
A.N: I'll try and update soon! 


End file.
